Nine Lives
by Ennya
Summary: Discontinued. A Ventrue gal enjoys Ash's company one night at the Asp Hole. M/F Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters. I do not make any money writing this story.

Nine Lives

I didn't recognize him like I thought I would; I wasn't much into big Hollywood films when I was human. But I could smell the blood in him - that aristocratic Toreador snobby rich blood, probably worth a king's ransom, so far as Isaac goes. But he's goddamn breathtaking, I can't deny that. It's easy to get mad at Isaac when he tells you about how Ash became his Childe, but if you were in the same position, you couldn't possibly let him die. He was just too beautiful.

The club was moderately crowded, but he was still sitting by himself in the farthest booth from the crowd. As I came up the stairs I could see what were probably his regulars – bunch of whores and college girls gathered together to titter about the color of their G-strings and what they bleached their hair with. Seemed Ash was getting pretty sick of them. At first I thought to leave him alone, he looked fairly bored. But perhaps I was the stimulation he needed.

He was playing with a lighter when I approached him; flipping it open and then shutting it closed, over and over. No cigarettes in sight. No drugs, no drinks or anything. I stopped in front of the booth, but he simply ignored me. I looked him up and down, admiring his suit, and smiling just a little bit.

"Am I supposed to know you?" he asked lowly, and he had quite the lovely voice, but still he wouldn't even look at me. His damn misery ebbed from him like a sullen aura.

I shook my head, not taking my eyes off him. "No, but I know you."

He snorted. "You and the rest of Hollywood."

I cocked my head to the side softly. "My name's Iris."

Finally he raised his eyes to me, soft blues looking at me with a bored disposition. "You're LaCroix's girl. A Ventrue. Don't see many of you types in Hollywood."

Smiling, I moved to sit down in the booth next to him. "Why would that be?"

"Isaac and LaCroix aren't exactly amigos." he replied quietly, watching me as I sat down in the booth, probably ready to tell me that he hadn't asked me to sit down, but he didn't. He went back to his lighter, flipping it open, staring at the flame for a moment, and then snapping it closed.

I crossed my arms on the table, looking around the club and smiling just a little. The Asp Hole was cooler than some of the clubs I had seen since my embrace, probably a lot of very important clientele come through here. Maybe not this late at night, but definitely during the happy hours.

I looked back at Ash, still fixed on the lighter. "Something the matter, cowboy?"

He shrugged, immune to my attempts to flirt a little. "To say no would be an understatement."

"Why's that?"

"The sun's gone down."

I smirked a little more loudly than I wanted to. "Yeah, it does that a lot."

He was getting annoyed now. He rolled his eyes and pretended to ignore me. But I could tell, just in the slightest, that he was interested in me. Perhaps he was starving for attention and I was the only one with guts to come up and start talking to him.

"You don't understand," Ash said gruffly all of a sudden. "Didn't you seem them? At the front, in the back? They're all over, try to kill me if I leave."

One of my eyebrows rose. "Who?"

"Hunters."

Taken aback, I tried to think back to when I first came into the club. Had there been anyone that looked even remotely suspicious when I came in? Course there was that one guy in the long trench coat with what looked like a katana slung over his shoulder...geez, I'm LaCroix's messenger and I can't even spot a hunter?

"Maybe I can help you out." I said casually, not really sure how to do it, but I'm sure we'd come up with something.

Ash sighed angrily, and when I looked up he was looking at me with an irritated expression. "Look, did Isaac send you?"

I shook my head. "No Ash, he didn't. What makes you think I would have come if he did?"

His face fell, as though he had been told he didn't have a friend in the world. "Why the hell then would you want to help me?"

I studied his face for a moment. He really was quite lovely. White skin, so white that his lips almost looked a little blue...or maybe that was from the lights. And a great haircut, chocolate hair – and long fangs. I don't know why I like long fangs but for some reason I just do. He was mesmerizing.

Finally, without knowing what else to say really, I shrugged. "I like to help people."

Ash sighed heavily, and he looked around for a split second, as though to see if anyone were listening to our conversation. "What do you propose we do?"

I thought for a moment, and remembered a guy I had seen on the dance floor. Shit, the guy looked exactly like Ash, I almost approached him myself. He dressed like him, almost exactly the same, had the same haircut and everything. Maybe he was just there to throw off the hunters that were posted around the club.

I remember something that LaCroix had told me not long ago, that humans were just as easy to deceive as they were to kill. Suppose Ash and this guy changed clothes...and then Ash could sneak out the back while this other guy took the heat from the hunters...it was just crazy enough to work.

I smiled, and tapped the surface of the table with my fingernails. "I'll be right back."

Ash's eyes were on my back as I walked away, I could feel it, and I smiled. Sometimes it totally paid to be fairly good-looking. You always have a bit of self-consciousness when you're first embraced, that's what happened to me at least, but it doesn't take you long to discover that Kine will fall head over heels for you, especially if you're Ventrue. That damn security guard at the Ventrue Tower, Jesus Christ...

I descended the stairs down into the main room of the club. Ah yes, I could see them now. They were all over the club, including the one I had seen at the front door, watching eagerly for a simple glimpse of Ash Rivers. But they didn't look particularly clever; just as easy to deceive than to kill.

I went towards the bathroom and there was the guy, Ash's double, and I examined him quickly. Yeah, this would work out real well, I was positive. I moved up to him, and his eyes look in my appearance with a worried expression, but before he even had a chance to say anything, I gave him a demand: Go to the bathroom and take off your clothes.

He went without a word, and I watched to make sure he went right into the men's room. Perfect. I looked up towards the second floor, and there was Ash looking down at me expectantly, and I nodded and crooked a finger at him for him to come down, and he made his way towards the stairs.

I walked towards the bathroom, looking to the back door where there was most likely a hunter standing outside just waiting for Ash to try his luck. But there was no one else around; once again the club wasn't entirely crowded. Lucky for us.

Ash slipped into the bathroom without another word, and I waited outside. Sure I could have gone inside, but I didn't want the boys to feel uncomfortable. My eyes scanned the dance floor; there was a hot looking blonde standing at the bar, looking pretty lonely. I ran my tongue over my lips, wondering what her blood would taste like. I hadn't fed recently and was feeling pretty thirsty...

Suddenly the door opened and the Kine came out wearing Ash's expensive suit. I smiled, perfectly satisfied with the results. He strolled past me, as though he couldn't see me, and he went towards the dance floor as though he were the star of the show. I watched for a moment and he moved towards the bar. The bait was in place. Perfect.

I pushed open the door to the men's room

"What would happen if they did kill you?

Ash was looking in the mirror, fixing his hair. He was wearing the Kine's dirty jeans and then he started to put on his faded shirt. "It would break Isaac's heart." Ash said quietly, and then he smirked. "At least something good would come from my death."

I looked him up and down, and then I thought of something devious, and grinned. "I know of something else that would piss Isaac off...break his heart."

Ash looked at me very skeptically, with a raised eyebrow. "What would that be?"

I bit down on my lower lip. Shit, do I go through with it or do I pass it by? How often do you get Ash Rivers alone in a bathroom and half naked? This was the perfect opportunity to A: piss off Isaac Abrams, that fucking smug son-of-a-bitch and B: Find out what sex after death was like.

So hell, would you have passed it up? I wasn't about to.

I grabbed his shirt in one hand, ignoring his puzzled expression, and opening the nearest bathroom stall I went in and dragged Ash in behind me, closing and locking the door and pushing him up against it. He hissed just slightly but I didn't stop to ask if he was all right. I pulled him down to my level and kissed his lips forcefully.

It had been so long since I had had sex with anyone...tell you the truth, the first night of being Kindred when I met Jack, I was absolutely positive that the guy was gonna ask for sex in return for everything he taught me and told me. But he didn't, which shows you what kind of Kindred Jack is; one of the best. And then there was Nines Rodrigeuz...fucking gorgeous piece of Anarchy, that vampire, but my obvious devotion to LaCroix did not sit well with him.

Ash was the only one who seemed vaguely appropriate. And here we were, so I wasn't about to pass this up.

I moved my lips hungrily over his, loving the taste of him, moving my hands over his chest and pushing his shirt up to his neck, trying to get it up over his head. Ash stood rather dumbstruck for a moment as I took what I wanted; maybe he hadn't had sex in a long time either, maybe it was suddenly too new to him. You can assume that I was worried he would shove me away and get angry, but what vampire in his right mind would pass up promiscuous sex when no such disease could ever touch him again?

But then I was delighted as I felt his hands on my hips, holding them with a tight grip, and I ran my tongue over his lips, secretly asking him to open his mouth so I could stick my tongue inside, which he did. So I went to town, weaving my fingers into Ash's hair and gripping it tightly, slinking my tongue deep into his mouth. He groaned just a little in his throat, and settled back against the stall door, and I moved to fit myself comfortably against him, raising my knee and pressing it against his crotch to see if I could get a rise out of him.

Ash's hands went to my leather jacket and pushed it off my shoulders, and then he raised his arms as I shoved his shirt up over his head, running my flat palms down over his chest, nudging my knee against his crotch a little harder now. Again he groaned a little in his throat, and I took that as a pretty damn good sign. My fingers fell to his belt buckle and began to unlock it, as his fingers were at the buttons of my white collar shirt.

His borrowed trousers fell open as I unzipped them, and I moved one of my hands down into his pants, down past his boxer shorts, and I touched him gingerly. Fuck but Ash was huge, and just about fully erect. I guess he liked the whole surprise sex in the bathroom routine that we were gonna do.

Suddenly he raised me in his arms and pressed me against the stall wall, fitting his hips between my legs. I gasped in surprise and squirmed slightly, moving my legs up over his hips as Ash busied himself with pushing my skirt up to bunch at my hips. I gripped his hair again, demanding his attention, and I pressed my lips against his once again, moving my tongue into his mouth, shivering in excitement as Ash pressed his tongue against mine and they thrashed together forcefully for a good long while.

Ash moved a hand over my thigh, and I squeezed my legs against his hips, and he pressed his thumb right into my clit and I opened my lips and let out a moan, closing my eyes and letting my head tip back against the bathroom stall. Ash began to work at my chin, kissing rather softly and he slipped two of his fingers into my panties to tease me. I shivered in complete anticipation, waiting for his penetration, as he began to kiss along my throat. He rubbed me until I was goddamn near moaning right out loud and then he stuck those two fingers right into me and held me tight as I screamed.

Holy shit...the only thing that could make this moment a bit better would be for that blonde to come marching in, find us together, and want to join in. But shit, she can fuck off, I was getting finger-fucked by Ash Rivers, for fuck sake's.

Ash moved his fingers in and out for a good little while, moving his tongue and lips over my throat, listening to my low wanton moans and enduring as my legs squeezed his hips.

I was nice and creamy by the time he withdrew his fingers, and I was sighing. "Oh god Ash...fuck me."

So he brought it out with one hand, and skillfully pushed my panties away for a clear entry. I braced myself, biting down on my lip and grinning became I'm completely unable to help myself, and screeching as he pushed inside forcefully. I gripped his shoulders and pressed my forehead against his. He was moaning just lowly, like he was really enjoying himself, taking his time. I wove my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his, kissing him frantically, enjoying as he kissed my back. We went into a fierce kiss battle as he gripped my hips in his hands, pulled out and began to push back in.

I moaned deep against his lips and he did it again, pulled out and pushed into me. I braced myself for his thrust; he was a hard lover, obviously. Loved it hard. He was so hot and hard, it felt like some sort of glorious thing was invading me and touching every right spot. I moved my legs up around his waist and locked them together to ensure that once he was inside, he could not remove himself easily. This only forced him to plunge himself harder and deeper into me.

"Oh god yes..." I moaned, breathing heavily and listening to his escaped moans, which were low and eager. He moved his hips hard against me, rolling them in a clockwise manner, which made me grab his hair between my fingers and really pull.

This went on for I don't know how long, too short if you ask me. I can only imagine what kind of lover Ash was when he was human, probably the reason why he was always partying...or at least that's what Isaac said. Lots of women, doesn't really surprise me.

I don't know about him, but I was nearing completion. It didn't take too long, that's the first time that's ever really happened. I gripped Ash's hair, surprised that he hadn't said anything about messing it up, and my other arm wove around his neck, pressing his lips right against the skin of my collarbone. My moans were a little louder, my legs were shaking a little bit. I'm not afraid to admit it, I was literally goo under Ash's lovemaking. And only a few more moments, harder and harder, and up came that familiar feeling. You know that feeling.

And it exploded over my skin, and I squeezed my legs around his waist and grabbed him, and I knelt my face down into the crook of his shoulder. God I wanted to bite him but I refrained, knowing he probably wouldn't like it very much. I let out a choked noise as it ripped through me, electrifying me thoroughly, and when it was over, I was weary, but not exhausted.

Sex is great when you're a vampire.

Ash groaned low in his throat, the first real noise he had made, and he stiffened and gripped me tightly and stood like that for a good five seconds. I don't really know if male vampires ejaculate semen, but that sure was his climax.

We spent only another moment in that position. As vampires we didn't need to catch our breath; just as well, I had to get moving. Find this Gary person before LaCroix found me out and staked me for fucking Toreadors on the job. Carefully Ash let me down, after pulling out of course, and I stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles on my skirt as Ash began to button up his jeans.

A last time I gripped his shirt, and he looked at me questionably, and I crushed my lips against his in a goodbye parting, and with a saucy smile for his bewildered expression, I opened the stall and left him inside. No need to say anything, no time for conversation. A one-night stand, probably what Ash was well known for. That was all this was.

So I leave the men's room with a big stupid goofy smile on my face, and there's Ash's decoy lying dead on the floor, a whole crowd of people around him tittering, some crying.

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Nine Lives

Part II

~*~

I left the Asp Hole in a hurry, no sense in sticking around while you're waiting for police to come by and investigate a murder. As soon as I left the front entrance of the club, as smoothly as I could without being noticed, I was met face to face with a long black limo sitting on the curb.

At first I tried to play it off, like maybe some big movie star had come to spend a couple of hours at the Asp Hole with its important clientele. But who was I kidding? This was LaCroix's limo.

He never sent for me personally like this, not since I've met him. Usually he's got other things on his mind then what his latest lapgirl is up to in the dead of night, and just waits for me to come around and boast about my latest achievement with thanks to his guidance. I give LaCroix the benefit of the doubt, even though I've had people jump down my throat for doing so. He's got a job to do and he does it, and I respect that.

With an aggravated sigh, because I knew LaCroix's probably pissed about what happened with Ash, I opened the door and let myself in to the limo, waiting for the onslaught.

The limo was empty, but the driver took one look at me through his rear-view mirror, and started to drive out of Hollywood. I tried to think of what I could say to LaCroix to...account for my naughtiness. I remembered Ash saying that LaCroix and Isaac Abrams didn't really get along, which came as no surprise to me, but perhaps I could use that tidbit to my full advantage.

We were on the freeway headed downtown, and I busied myself looking out the window. I never liked Los Angeles when I was mortal, something about it just got under my skin. Now that I'm a vampire...I couldn't stand to live anywhere else. I loved the city's beauty, despite its crime rate that I found worrisome when I was human, but now that I'm immortal, I find it rather amusing. There's so many things to do here, and so many people to meet. I've already met a hoard of people that I wouldn't live without, if given the choice. Jack's the first on that list, obviously.

I wondered if I could steal away to see Jack quickly before going up to get my head bitten off by LaCroix.

We came closer and closer to downtown, and by looking out the window I could see the Ventrue tower, like Babel black from the night, reaching up as far as heaven. I've always enjoyed knowing that at the top of that tower sits my boss, waiting to hear of my good work, waiting for the reassurance that his sparing me wasn't a total mistake.

Ten minutes later the limo stopped in front of the Ventrue tower and the driver stared at me through the rear-view mirror, as if to say: "get your bony ass up there and don't go off".

So I didn't. I left the limo and walked into the lobby. There was good ol'Chunk sitting at his post, with a half-eaten jelly donut halfway to his mouth, jam blotched down the front of his uniform. The sight of this man usually repulsed me, but I was a little more worried about facing LaCroix than I was worried about Chunk's fairly harmless flirting.

Chunk straightened up as soon as he saw me come in. He ran a palm through his hair and slapped on his best smile, his teeth purple from the jam in the donut.

"Evening there missy. Was wondering when you were gonna show up. You better go up straight away, Mister LaCroix said he needed to see you as quickly as possible."

I wanted to ask Chunk if he seemed angry, but I didn't. "Thanks Chunk."

Then, before I could head for the elevator, just like he always does, Chunk tries his luck. "Hey uh, listen I'm off duty in about three hours here...how bout I treat ya to breakfast? A stack of blueberry pancakes, huh? Little boysenberry syrup, you're...cuddly security guard."

He threw on his flirty face, and I had to struggle not to laugh out loud. Instead I just smiled at him. "Thanks for the offer Chunk, but I'm gonna have to pass on that for now."

I headed towards the elevator without another word. He called it down in a few minutes. Every time he asked me out for food, I kept thinking about what mortal food was like. Seriously, if I was human, I almost would have gone, just for the blueberry pancakes. Sometimes a vampire misses that stuff.

The elevator ride was a helluva long one, and it gave me a chance to think of what to say to LaCroix. Then again I didn't exactly know what he was going to ask me. Maybe he actually found the Ankaran Sarcophagus and was calling me back to put me on a different mission. That was highly unlikely, but you never know, a lot of things could happen in just one night, and LaCroix's the prince, after all.

After almost five minutes of riding the elevator, the door opened to the hallway, and I stepped out and headed directly for the "throne room". Funny, I couldn't sense LaCroix. Maybe he's not in...but then what was the deal in calling me up here?

There's a big fire in the fireplace, makes all the gold-plated furnishing flicker. It looks amazing. I remember the first time I came into this room, little over a year ago. I was amazed at the size of it, and how posh it was. I hadn't seen a place like this in Los Angeles before, hadn't thought anything like it existed in this city. I was especially surprised by the many different murals of Caine and Abel LaCroix had on his walls. I've always wondered if LaCroix really believes in the idea that Caine was the first vampire. I guess he wouldn't be much of a prince if he didn't. Then again he doesn't exactly leave himself open for questions. Guess I'll never know.

I walked to the window, behind the desk, and looked down onto the city. Somewhere in the city there was a police siren going off. I wondered where I was gonna go next, who I was gonna meet next. One of the things I definitely loved about this whole vampire deal was the things I saw night to night and the people I met. Granted, a lot of those people don't exactly jump for joy when they see me coming. (Which is why I'm not allowed back in the Asylum.)

With a little hum in my throat, wondering where the dear prince could be, I sauntered towards the fireplace and sat down on the sofa, crossing my legs and twitching a little. I hoped this was gonna be done real quick, I hadn't fed in awhile and was pretty thirsty.

Then, as if on que, the doors slammed open, and with a look over my shoulder I saw Prince LaCroix come storming in, unaccompanied by his Sheriff, looking royally pissed off. His eyes settled on me fairly quick, and one look into them and I knew that this was not a meeting to discuss my progress in finding the Ankaran Sarcophagus.

I stood up, all means of respect, and waited patiently for him to speak. I could see his hands clasp into fists and then unclasp, as though he were trying to relax himself. The truth was, he was furious, and I could see it.

"Well..." He began in his quiet, I'm-not-pissed-but-really-I-am tone. "I've just had a very interesting conversation with Isaac Abrams."

Oh. Shit.

"He wanted to know if my...latest protégé was skulking the night seducing Toreadors." LaCroix said curtly, his finely trimmed eyebrows knitting together. "And don't bother trying to lie about it, your expression tells me everything."

"Oh goddamn it..." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Iris I don't know how many times I've had to remind you," LaCroix said quite sharply. "You are Ventrue now, and the protégé of the Prince of the Camarilla. Vigilante behaviour is inexcusable."

"It wasn't vigilante, it was just a slip of will power-"

"Will power, is that all?" he was getting really pissed now, I could tell by the way his head jerks just a little, like when I told him the Ankaran Sarcophagus was stolen from the museum. "I suppose you've been fornicating with humans as well!"

I shrugged smoothly. "Of course I don't, they're humans. They're unclean. Prince LaCroix, as you've said, I am Ventrue. Our kind is worth more than human."

What a prime example of ethnocentrism. But it got LaCroix's full attention. A smooth, blond eyebrow rose curiously on his pale face and I gave him a little shrewd smile. One thing he's learned about me since my embrace: I'm a smooth talker. Always have been. It was how I got my sire in the sack, after all.

"Ash was just a little bit of fun." I said in a poisonous sugary tone. "We both agreed it would piss Abrams off, was basically the only reason we did it. I don't find Toreadors particularly satisfying. I imagine it's only proper for...Ventrues to mate with other Ventrues."

LaCroix stared at me for a long time, very quiet and focused. I stared right back at him, that same little smile on my lips, until I realized that he was about to burst into laughter. As un-princely as it would be, LaCroix couldn't help but allow a few stray chuckles out. He then went around to his desk and sat down, looking at me with a very pleased grin.

"I must admit it always...tickles me when I find some way to get under Abrams skin. I imagine he's told you about his distrust of me."

I moved towards his desk, and sat down across from him in a seat that was usually occupied by some primogen, usually someone he likes to have long discussions with. "Like you said, he wears it on his sleeve. And I really shouldn't say anything, but he tried to persuade me that you were untrustworthy."

"Typical anarchist." LaCroix spat. "And what did you say in reply?"

I smiled a little wider. "I told him that my prince knows how to choose his attendants."

I crossed my legs ever so slowly, watching the effect of my smoothness etch at his expression. He gave me a beautifully smug look, and tipped back in his chair. I wonder how many proteges the Prince has had in these past years, and how many he's been so completely comfortable with.

It's amazing what kind of terms you'll be in with the prince so long as you're a diligent, hard-working suckhead who does a decent amount of sucking-up.

"Did you find Gary?"

I shook my head. "No sir, the limo was waiting for me outside of the Asphole."

"Ah," He mused, putting the fingertips on his hands together, as if to illustrate he was listening carefully. "So fornication and then down to business, was it?"

I laughed. Prince LaCroix rarely cracks jokes. "It's so much more fun that way."

"Hmm." he mused in his throat with the slightest smile on his lips. It was then I noticed his eyes were tracing over my frame, down along my front and then to my legs.

I wondered if I turned him on. How long had it been since Prince Sebastian LaCroix had a real good fuck? Who knew? I suppose he could have had his pick of any girl, human and immortal alike. But if I knew Ventures, he probably only would have gone for the cream of the crop.

I guess that's why I did it, a little thing to boost my ego, not like I needed it. It was all on impulse, really. Either I could conquest over Prince LaCroix or suffer the final death in his penthouse.

Either way, I did it. I uncrossed my long legs and stood up from the chair. LaCroix watched me intently with his icy eyes. I grinned, and bit down on my lower lip that sensuous way, the way that some men like. "I wanna show you something."

LaCroix didn't move at all. He didn't flinch, he didn't shift uncomfortably, he did nothing. He watched me, stared right into my eyes as I stared at him. Jesus Christ, Iris, are you actually gonna attempt to seduce the Prince of the Camarilla, the iciest bastard in the city?

He made no objections whatsoever when I rose my left leg and climbed into his lap, straddling him. In fact, he did nothing, no words of protest, no danger in his eyes, only pure curiosity, maybe even desire. If he had breath, maybe it would have picked up. I grinned, making myself comfortable, settling myself against his frame, and in a quick moment of life or death, I leaned down into him and kissed his lips.

They were cool, but they were soft and smooth and had the faintest taste of blood to them, as though he had fed recently. I hummed a little in my throat, immediately picking up the pace a bit. There's something just so fresh about kissing a Ventrue. Sure Ash was hot shit, but he was still a Toreador. Sometimes it doesn't matter how gorgeous they are, doesn't mean they aren't dirty.

I kissed his lips for what seemed to be hours before I felt even the slightest response from him. I could feel his chilly fingers on my bare legs, where my skirt didn't cover them, and I squeaked in surprise from the cold. LaCroix began to kiss me back, slowly at first and then harder and harder, as though he hadn't kissed anyone in centuries.

I ran my palms up along the smooth lines of his suit as his big hands began to caress my thighs, sliding them up to my sides and holding me there. I thought for a moment, as he tightened his grip, that he was going to push me right off him, but instead he deepened his kiss, and held me securely.

I gripped his shoulders in both my hands as his kiss became heated and more and more wanton. He was frantic for it, like a suffocating human without air, and the way his hands tightened on my flesh, I knew he had gone a long time without this, without this kind of touch.

He broke the kiss, as though he needed air, but we both knew he had no need of it. Instead he looked me over, my face and my body that was now hard as rock. I was wearing the outfit I was embraced in, probably my favourite, it comes in real handy when you're seducing the morons of the night to get what you want, or in this case, the chilly heart of the prince.

His eyes wandered down to my waist and fixed there. As soon as I saw him pause I knew what it was he had in mind, and if my heart was beating, it would have sped up considerably. I couldn't feel, from where I was sitting, if he had an erection or not. But my guess was that he was looking to get one. And hell I wasn't complaining.

I bit down on my lower lip as LaCroix lifted up my skirt frantically to my waist, exposing my black lace panties (a little present I bought for myself with love from VV and her reward money). Without missing a beat, LaCroix pushed his thumb into my panty-clad clit, and I moaned and arched a little off his waist. I felt his other hand holding the small of my back, as if to ensure I wouldn't go anywhere, as he began to rub the pad of his thumb along my clit. I sniggered in pleasure, gripping the folds of his suit tightly in my hands until he stopped me.

"Careful!" he said, gripping my wrists in his hands and pulling them away from his precious suit. "This is Italian silk, specifically tailored. It cost more than your haven."

I laughed. "Sorry boss, I'll try to watch myself." and I leaned in and kissed his lips, hard, while he eagerly responded and released my hands so that I could wind them around his neck and bring him closer to me. I was feeling so hot, moreso than when I was with Ash, because I don't think every Ventrue gal gets to sit in LaCroix's lap like this.

LaCroix rubbed me for a good long time, while we stayed locked at the lips, as after awhile his fingertips traced the lace on the hem of my panties. I knew, I just knew he was about to breach the hem when of course the buzzer on his intercom made a shrilling interruption, forcing LaCroix to break the kiss and, with a very aggravated sigh, press the button on his intercom. "What?!"

"Erm, Mr. LaCroix?" It was Chunk's uneasy banter on the other line. He sounded like he was about ready to piss his pants in nervousness.

"What is it, I'm quite busy!" LaCroix snarled, and I giggled.

"There's a Mr. Isaac Abrams here to see you, sir. He says it's urgent."

LaCroix groaned in exasperation, and then nodded. "All right, send him up."

"Yes sir." and Chuck was gone.

I bit my tongue between my teeth a little as LaCroix sat back in the chair and let out a loud solid groan. Then he sat up, looking at me with those fierce gray eyes. "How many times am I going to have to deal with Abrams because of your naughtiness?"

I shrugged innocently. "A little while more, I suppose."

I gripped his collar and pulled him in, capturing his lips in mine before he could say a word. His strength matched mine in a fit of passion that I for one desperately wanted to continue, but he pulled away after only a moment.

"Go, if Abrams sees you here, I'll have Gehenna erupt here in my office." And then, in a rather un-princely manner, he slapped my thigh and I climbed off his lap, giggling.

LaCroix stood and buttoned up his collar, and straightened out his suit. I eyed him, with a lazy hand on my hip, and a bit of a quirky smile. You kinda can't help but wonder...what kind of body is he hiding under that gorgeous Italian silk suit of his? Another body of alabaster, perfectly toned?

Then of course LaCroix went right back into prince mode. He turned and looked at me, and said very sharply. "Iris, you have your orders. Find Gary and get him to talk."

I nodded, and gave him a sexy little salute. "As you wish, my prince."

I turned, and sexily strutted out of his office, knowing full well that his eyes followed me intensely until I was out the door, we Ventrues have a way of sensing these things. I couldn't help but grin, even just to myself.

Something told me that the nightly visits to the Prince were going to get much more interesting from now on.

~*~

A/N: What I so love about this game is all the fantastic characters you can write about. So I think I might continue this as a series of one-shots with Iris the skanky Ventrue, so look for additions in the future! Hope you enjoyed this one, sorry LaCroix's slightly OOC.


End file.
